Perturbacion de Paz
by jurika159
Summary: Una nueva chica llega al Wammy's ¿Qué ocurrirá desde ahora? ¿Qué secretos descubrirá esta pequeña sobre la Wammy's? pasen y lo descubrirán espero os guste
1. Chapter 1

Hola bueno dado que recibí criticas y en el foro en el cual las recibí no se puede responder (y si se puede no sé, no encuentro donde poder comentar y defenderme) quiero demostrar que si se aceptar criticas, y por eso edite/arregle/ y mejore (espero) la historia.

En cuanto a algunos errores que tengo quiero informar algo:

**1._** sé que tengo redundancia en: dijo, dijo, dijo… y estoy intentado arreglar eso.

**2._** la nota de la autora la puse porque sé que se siente que estés leyendo una historia y no te actualicen y en otras historias bastante buenas que he leído ponen que es un AVISO, o mensaje urgente; y yo creí que pues podía hacerlo y que no tendría ningún problema. No pensé que fuese algo grave.

**3._** las criticas me empezaron hace seis días contando el de hoy (la sección de críticas de mi fic, tiene el día 10/8/2011 y hoy estamos a 16), y en ningún momento ni me llego un mansaje privado ni nada que ver. NI mucho menos con que existía esta página y que estaban comentando mi fic. La única opinión contractiva que me llego en este tiempo corto de seis días fue de "LSD" losts souls of destruction (creo que era asi) que me comento y me dio variooos consejos, yo los acepte e intente que en el cuarto capitulo poder arreglar esos detalles.

**4._** después cuando estaba apuntito de poner el 4 capitulo (verdadero), me llego el mensaje de atenea (como se hace llamar la chica que me informo, en el foro de malos fic), de que comentaban mi fic en este foro.

5._ Entre al foro y aunque al principio me dio mucha risa y dure sin mentira alguna una media hora riendo, porque en casi todo tienen razón, además tienen buenas opiniones y algunas son muy graciosas. Me sentí después de analizar bien todo lo dicho, bastante mal y decidí sacar el fic del aire para que no me siguiera cayendo baldes de agua fría encima.

6._ En cuanto a las mayúsculas en los nombres propios entre otras cosillas, yo se que lo tenía que poner PERO la flojera es grande así que entenderán…

7._Por último ( Y MAS IMPORTANTE) me gustaría bastante que alguien se reportara, y me brindara la ayuda que necesito en cuanto a ortografía y ambientación del fic se refiere, y que me tuviera paciencia y no me quite la cabeza cada dos por tres por mi ignorancia y torpeza.

GRACIAS si alguien me ayuda. Hasta aquí dejo las aclaraciones y pasamos al NUEVO y totalmente mejorado fic (espero que este mejor y no me maten ustedes lectores a padrazos)

_**Advertencias:**_ este fic contiene OC y un poquito OoC, leguaje un poco grosero. Si no te gusta no lo sigas leyendo.

Disclaimer: death note no me pertenecen ni tampoco sus personajes.

._.

En una institución para niños superdotados llamada Wammy's House, se puede divisar desde el amplio ventanal del la sala recreacional de dicha institución a un joven menor de edad de cabellos blancos, con una juguete y puzle en mano viendo hacia el gran jardín de la Wammy's, donde los demás niños jugaban alegres bajo un sol radiante, ignorando totalmente la presencia de aquel niño que los vigilaba desde el interior del recinto.

El chico se encoje de hombros y vuelve a su labor de armar el gran puzle de color blanco de unas quinientas piezas.

En eso estaba cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió, dejando el paso a un hombre de edad avanzada y una niña pequeña de unos doce a trece años, con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos de un color entre negro y grisáceo, el hombre al lado de ella le iba explicando todo acerca de la institución, sin percatarse de la presencia silenciosa del niño albino, que les ignoraba y seguía con su juego; a la niña le llamo la atención aquel niño tan extraño, sobre todo el hecho de que estuviera solo, cuando los demás estaban afuera jugando.

Ignorando totalmente al hombre que le hablaba se acerco a paso normal al chico, y se agachó justo enfrente del niño para poder ver mejor el gran puzle totalmente blanco. El chico levanto la mirada levemente viendo como aquella chica le veía curiosa, la detallo en solo un vistazo, una niña bastante normal en apariencia: cabello castaño, ojos negros, piel blanca, camisa de mangas color rosa pálido, pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro casi cayendo al negro, unos zapatos de charol y rasgos asiáticos; pero si estaba en aquel lugar debía ser una nueva "contrincante" entre comillas.

En eso, el hombre mayor volteo buscando a la chica después de estar hablando solo un buen rato, viendo hincada a la niña justo enfrente del chico peli blanco que la ignoraba. Se acerco a él chico y a la chica y decidió presentarlos.

-Buenos días Near.- saludo el hombre. El chico no se movió siguió armando su puzle pero contesto.

-Buenos días Director Roger.- hablo con voz inexpresiva.

-Near te presento a nuestra nueva integrante en el Wammy's a Lulú, acaba de llegar esta mañana.

-Gusto en conocerte Near- la niña extendió la mano con un gesto casi tan inexpresivo como el del chico, pero la delataban sus ojos, se podía ver la vele curiosidad en ellos.

-Igual – correspondió tranquilo dejándole la mano extendida y siguiendo con su puzle. La chica se sintió un poco desplazada y Roger lo noto, iba hablar cuando la niña se le adelanto.

-¿te importaría que jugara contigo un rato?- le dijo la pequeña aun curiosa e ignorando totalmente que Near la había dejado con la mano extendida.

El chico se quedo parado un momento con una de las piezas del rompecabezas en la mano, elevada sobre el lugar donde la iba a colocar, levanto imperceptiblemente la ceja izquierda, mirando levemente a la niña frente a él. Debía ser tonta, pensó near, normalmente a los chicos de ahí al ser genios y superdotados eran arrogantes, el mismo era la prueba de ello, así que no se dejarían que les trataran así.

Esa era una razón por la que los niños de ahí no se le acercaban, por los desplantes continuos que recibían del chico albino, normalmente a la primera se largaban y le dejaban en paz.

-No – exclamo monótono, colocando una pieza en el flanco superior derecho. La niña lo vio por un momento y después sonrió interiormente, ladeando la cabeza un poco, hablando asiendo un falso puchero.

-¿Y por qué no? – Pregunto.

-Porque no necesito de tu compañía. – La niña ladeo a un mas la cabeza.

-Pero yo en ningún momento he dicho que te quiera hacer compañía.- Hablo sonriendo de lado.

-Pero si lo pensaste. – Contesto con inexpresividad pero dejando traslucir seguridad.

-HO me atrapaste. – La chica izo una pose dramática poniéndose una mano en el corazón como si le hubieran disparado, viendo al chico de reojo el cual ni se inmuto por tu dramatización y pobre intento de broma.

-No tienes que intentar hacerte la graciosa – el chico le izo saber ese detalle, le estaba fastidiando la presencia de esa niña llamada Lulú.

-Yo no estoy intentando nada, solo quiero sacarte conversación – exclamo sacando la lengua y dándose un golpecito en la cabeza. Roger veía todo eso en silencio viendo como actuaba la chica con desconcierto.

-Pues ¿por qué no vas a sacarle conversación a otro? – dijo con sarcasmo marcado, esa niña era un poco insistente y su sonrisa le ponía los pelos de punta, aunque nunca lo admitiría. - Hay personas más interesantes este lugar.

-Porque no sería divertido. – Hablo como si estuviese comentando el clima – además que eres raro y hay algo en ti que me agrada Near-Chan – Termino utilizando el sufijo diminutivo de su región para demostrar afecto, lo cual dejo totalmente fuera de lugar tanto a Near como a Roger.

Near abrió imperceptiblemente los ojos al escuchar aquel término dirigido a su persona, conocía y sabía muy bien el japonés, por lo cual no pudo evitar quedarse totalmente quieto y sentirse avergonzado; para después dirigir su mirada hacia la chica con aquella fastidiosa sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-¿Cómo? – Pregunto.

-Que eres raro y que hay algo en ti que me agrada Near- Chan.- volvió a repetirle con una expresión como si le explicara algo muy sencillo a una persona con deficiencia, parándose y extendiendo su mano para alborotarle los cabellos a Near, y después dirigirse hacia la puerta, volteo antes de llegar a esta y hablándole a Roger que estaba tan impresionado y quieto como Near.- Director Roger, ya me mostro lo básico para no perderme por este lugar creo que puedo arreglármelas solita desde ahora, si tengo algo que preguntarle lo buscare, ya me sé el camino a su oficina, muchas gracias. – Termino de decir con una leve reverencia saliendo del lugar sin dejar hablar ni a Roger ni a Near.

Cuando por fin Roger reacciono, se volteo a disculparse con Near por lo dicho por la chica y el diminutivo utilizado a su persona pero este ya había salido antes de la impresión que Roger así que se le adelanto parando así la disculpa de Director.

-No importa Director, debería de irla a buscar puede perderse, el orfanato es muy grande así que no me sorprendería que se perdiera con facilidad si no tiene sentido de la orientación. – dijo monótono, quería deshacerse de una vez del director antes que empezara con sus absurdas disculpas. Aquella niña estúpida le ponía los pelos de punta.

-… está bien, tienes razón voy a ir a buscarla.- correspondió a los dicho por el menor y salió de la sala despidiéndose del pequeño.

Near puso una pieza de manera brusca; esa chica de verdad era estúpida y aun siendo asiática según podía ver por sus rasgos había utilizado aquel vil diminutivo a su persona, era una tonta despreocupada no sabía por qué razón estaba allí, solo había llegado a perturbar su tranquilidad, paz y quietud arruinándole por completo el día.

._.

Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capitulo, esperare a ver si responden a el pedido de ayuda, nuevamente gracias por darme aquellas criticas espero que me puedan enseñar y yo pueda mejorar en el tiempo más corto posible (preferiblemente antes de que empiecen las torturantes clases T-T) NUEVAMENTE gracias esperare impaciente mi juicio a ver si me matan o me dejan viva xD

REVIEWS?

…


	2. Chapter 2

Okey lo se me perdí mucho tiempo, pero tengo una buena razón fui atacada por un perro y estoy gravemente herida perdí un dedo y media mejilla… NAH ¿se asustaron? Jajajja se que si xD

Bueno la verdad es que me quede sin internet, me gaste los MB antes de tiempo y he tenido que esperar prácticamente medio mes para poder volver a tener saldo porque la miércoles esta no quería agarrar ni colaborar para que yo tuviera mi internet.

Esta capitulo es cortito, se que debería ser algo más largo, pero bueno mañana a esta misma hora (en la noche) subiré el próximo capítulo, hasta creo que subiré dos consecutivos.

Espero les agrade.

**Disclaimer**: death note no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, estos son de Takeshi Obata y Tsugumi Ōba.

* * *

><p>Una chica iba caminando pasivamente entre unos amplios pasillos, detallando y grabando en su mente el camino que recorría.<p>

Los pasillos del Wammy's estaban todos lujosamente decorados y bien iluminados; los pisos de cerámica cara color crema, las paredes tapizadas con dibujos victorianos, ventanales amplios que dejaban entrar la refulgente luz del sol, adornos de piedra de marfil, cobre, plata o hierro finamente forjados y mesitas con jarrones que tenían flores de distintas clases pero hacían un juego perfecto, siguiendo la armonía victoriana del lugar.

Ella no se creía aun que eso fuese un orfanato. Aquello parecía más una mansión que cualquier otra cosa.

Suspiro ante esa palabra "_orfanato_**", **desde hace 6 meses era _huérfana_**, **aunque ahora sí lo era oficialmente estando en aquel lugar.

Ahora no sabía exactamente qué hacer, había logrado su objetivo mucho antes de lo esperado por esa razón estaba ahí, en el "gran" orfanato Wammy's House. Donde se entrenaron y entrenaban a los personajes más influenciados, ingeniosos o inteligentes que habían aparecido en la historia o que en un futuro aparecerían. Todos ellos, tanto los anteriores como los que estaban en progreso tenían historias tristes o sus historias estaban ocultas sacando mentiras a la luz pública ocultando todo su pasado.

Pero el que más destacaría y que el exterior no tenía ni la más mínima idea, con excepción de un pequeño montón de personas que se podía contar con los dedos de las dos manos, seria que aquel orfanato estaba exclusivamente diseñado para buscar sucesores a ser L. El más grande detective de todos los tiempos.

Todo lo demás eran tapaderas. Bueno ni tanto.

Soltó una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se dirigía al pasillo donde se encontraba su dormitorio. Llego a la puerta de su nuevo cuarto entrando en el, fue directo a su cama arrodillándose y levantando levemente la manta para ver debajo de esta; debajo de la cama se encontraba en una caja de tamaño mediano su mascota, un pequeño conejito de color blanco con una oreja de color negro y la otra blanca, ojitos azules y cuyo nombre era Momiji.

Lulú sonrío al ver a su conejito. Este al percatarse de la presencia de su dueña salió de la caja acolchonada dando saltitos hasta posarse en las piernas de su dueña, la olisqueo un poco componiendo una expresión tierna de alegría. Lulú le acaricio la larga oreja negra.

- ¿Me extrañaste Mo-chan? – Momiji arrugo la nariz como dando a entender que sí. Lulú saco de su bolsillo una gomita en forma de zanahoria y se la dio al conejito – Eres muy impaciente sabes que este es nuestro nuevo hogar o por lo menos lo va a ser por un buen tiempo, tengo que conocer los alrededores – el conejo puso sus orejas tensas y se bajo de las faldas de su dueña y se puso de espaldas a ellas como reprochándole que se fuera a conocer el lugar sin él.

– ¡Oye! sabes que Roger te dejo quedarte por que le suplique mucho y porque Él intervino, sino ese viejo te hubiera mandado a una casa de acogida para animales. – Le reprendió, el conejo se destenso un poquito, volteo la peluda carita hacia Lulú viéndola con sus profundos ojos azules, después vio hacia la caja, movió la colita esponjosa como diciendo "_haz lo que te venga en gana_" y volvió a su cajita aun enfurruñado, Lulú suspiro; Momiji si que era cabezota.

Lulú se levanto del piso y se sentó en la cama, vio de manera detallada su nueva habitación.

De la mitad de la pared hacia arriba estaba pintada de color crema casi blanco, de la mitad hacia abajo con un empapelado un poco mas femenino de flores en color morado, la cama era individual con sabanas blancas también bordadas en morado claro, un masita de noche con una lamparita, un escritorio con espacio para los libros, un armario y la puerta que daba al baño privado. Toda la habitación de tamaño mediano.

- Es bonita esta habitación – hablo en un susurro al aire. Se quedo en blanco por unos segundos viendo el techo, luego de divagar un poco se fue al armario, abriéndolo.

Allí estaba, se estaba preguntando donde lo abría puesto la persona que arreglo la habitación cuando salió a conocer el lugar con Roger.

Tomo la guitarra que se encontraba en su funda como protección, se la monto al hombro revisando antes que tuviera su cuaderno de apuntes en el bolsillo incorporado de la funda. Una vez hecho esto se volvió arrodillar en el piso asomándose debajo de la cama, Momiji levanto las orejas en señal de atención.

- Mo-chan salgo un rato – el conejo salto fuera de la caja enseguida, acercándose a Lulú poniendo su patita en la rodilla de ella, con una mirada suplicante para que lo llevara con ella; Lulú sonrío para después suspirar de manera cansada.

Dejo la guitarra en el suelo al lado de Momiji volvió hacia el armario, se quito la camisa que llevaba para ponerse un suéter con un bolsillo más o menos grande estilo canguro, se la remango hasta los codos para volver a arrodillarse al lado de Momiji.

- Te llevo solo porque no quiero que te enojes conmigo – le hablo con semblante serio. El conejito salto alegre a las piernas de su ama, que lo agarro y lo metió en el bolsillo de su suéter.

Momiji quedaba bastante cómodo, Lulú agarro nuevamente la guitarra se la monto otra vez al hombro y salió de la habitación.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

En otra parte de la Wammy's se encontraba un joven de cabello rubio, piel pálida, ojos azules, que vestía un pantalón ancho como de piyama color negro y un suéter también negro. Jugaba con otros niños entre los cuales destacaba un joven peli-rojo, piel pálida, ojos verdes, con una vestimenta que consistía en un suéter de rayas blancas y negras junto con unos pantalones azules desgastados.

El rubio se apoyo contra un árbol cercano, cansado y aburrido hasta decir "ya", su amigo peli-rojo se dio cuenta pero decidió ignorarlo, lo iba hacer cuando la voz del rubio le llamo.

- ¡eh Matt! ya me aburrí – le dijo al peli-rojo que solo se encogió de hombros.

- ¿y a mi qué Mello? – le hablo Matt al lado de su amigo con las manos en los bolsillos, en un estado casi igual o mayor que el rubio, tener que estar ahí cuando podía estar en su habitación jugando a videojuegos le estaba mosqueando.

- ¿Cómo hablaste? – Mello frunció el ceño lo cual hizo que su querido amigo se estremeciera por dentro y tragara saliva.

- Nada Mello ¿Qué tal si jugamos a las carreras? – intento salirse por la tangente, actuando de manera calmada sujetando los goggles colgados en su cuello y poniéndoselo en los ojos. Gracias al cielo a Mello le pareció buena la idea.

- Puede ser ¿serás mi contrincante? – su mirada se volvió burlona y Matt reprimió un suspiro.

- Si, ¿empezamos desde la entrada hasta los dormitorios y de regreso? – empezó a caminar mientras hablaba, Mello le contesto afirmativamente.

Caminaron hasta la entrada donde los chicos que antes estaban cerca de ellos y que habían escuchado todo se acercaron y abrieron las puertas.

Matt se posiciono igual que Mello, ya se sabía cómo eran los dos y Matt aunque no lo aparentaba a veces podía también ser algo competitivo; Matt sabía que si no corría enserio, Mello se molestaría y todo sería peor para sus consolas, así que iba a correr solo un poco.

Los dos contaron al mismo tiempo hasta tres.

- Uno.

**- Dos.**

- Tres. – Y todo comenzó.

Matt y Mello empezaron su competencia.

Mello corría bastante bien aunque Matt tampoco se quedaba atrás, pasaron por varias esquinas a velocidad vertiginosa, llegaron en unos 3 minutos a las escaleras, Mello subió las alfombradas escaleras de dos en dos, seguido por Matt que intentaba rebasar a su amigo.

Mello apretó mas el paso al ver que Matt casi le pasa, en unas cuantas zancadas ya lo tenía a unos 2 metros atrás de él.

Volteo hacia atrás para dirigirle una mirada burlona a Matt cuando estaba por cruzar la última esquina para llegar a los dormitorios, sintiendo después como chocaba con algo y caía al piso junto con el objeto o persona, el cual lanzo un chillido junto con un ruido bastante fuerte al caer sobre el piso de cerámica pulida.

Un segundo grito se escucho después de unos segundos de silencio. Como pudo se paro dado que cuando cayó había quedado acostado, levanto la cabeza sintiendo la desorientación después del golpe, viendo a una chica con la cara desorbitaba con una bola blanca parecido a la pelusa entre sus manos.

* * *

><p>Pues hasta aquí dejo el capitulo. lo dejo en suspenso xD ¿Qué habrá pasado?<p>

Pues véanlo en el próximo capítulo :D

Si hay alguna falta o algo, me avisan por Reviews que yo lo corrijo gustosa, al fin y al cabo estoy para aprender y hacer las cosas lo mejor posible.

Y si lo sé ¿un conejo que te entiende? Pues sí, las cosas que puede hacer la mente de una loca adicta al azúcar.

Espero que perdonen mi tardanza.

http :/ www. quemonada. com/tag /conejito-blanco (quiten los espacios) ahí hay una imagen de un conejito, así es más o menos solo que con una orejita negra en vez de las dos blancas.

¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola bueh aquí el tercer capítulo! Espero lo disfruten, perdonen la tardanza pero como que todo el mundo se puso de acuerdo para no dejarme ni un estúpido ratito libre, para poder terminar el capítulo rápido (y revisarlo) además que el domingo fue mi cumpleaños así que peor aún, menos tiempo libre tuve.

Espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Death note no me pertenece ni sus personajes. (Ya ustedes se saben los nombres de los que lo crearon así que me da flojera ponerlos)

_:_

Iba caminando tranquilamente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Mo-chan, el cual estaba cómodamente acurrucado en el bolsillo de mi suéter de manga larga color turquesa. Mo-chan tenía una patita posada en el borde del bolsillo y andaba atento a todo su alrededor, levanto la cabeza hacia arriba viéndome con sus lindos ojazos azules; me di cuenta del mensaje enseguida, quería que lo bajara pero no lo haría y él sabía que no lo haría.

Seguí caminando apartando la vista de mi mascota, que volvió igual que yo a ver el alrededor. Camine y crucé varios pasillos, estaba a punto de salir del área que daba con los dormitorios solo me faltaba cruzar la próxima esquina, así ya estaría cerca de las escaleras que daban a la planta baja del lugar y podría salir al jardín que era donde quería llegar.

Cuando estaba a punto, a solo un paso de cruzar la esquina, apareció frente a mi algo o más bien _alguien _y no me dio tiempo ni siquiera de pestañear cuando esta me llevo por el medio.

Escuche claramente el chillido de Mo-chan al ser golpeado por la persona que choco conmigo y el estruendoso sonido de mi guitarra al caer y rodar un metro de distancia de mi.

Yo caí sentada golpeándome fuertemente mi posterior pero eso me importo una mierda en aquel momento, por mi mente solo paso mi conejito Mo-chan lo único que me quedaba ahora; lleve mi mano al bolsillo bajando mi mirada viendo como Mo-chan temblaba por el dolor del impacto, lo saque inmediatamente del bolsillo de mi suéter.

Lo agarre con las dos manos y aun desorientada como estaba lo revise, observando la patita que momentos antes tenía en el borde del bolsillo estaba tornándose lentamente inflamada.

Me imagino que solo habrán pasado unos segundos pero para mí fueros minutos mientras mi mente rápida procesaba todo, pegue un grito al ver como un poquito de sangre salía de la frágil patita de Mo-chan. La rabia mi invadió por completo.

Voltee mi cara deformada por la ira hacia el causante de todo aquello, vi que era un chico que ya estaba sentado y se sobaba la cabeza mientras me miraba con desconcierto. Lo detalle en un segundo: ojos azules, piel blanca, cabello rubio y vestimenta negra. Agarre aire y lo deje salir en un grito dirigido a aquel chico que se me antojo repugnante en todos los sentidos.

- ¡Tú maldito estúpido! – Mi grito me imagino que se debió de escuchar en todo el maldito lugar - ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Mo-chan esta lastimado y todo es tu culpa! – seguí gritando como loca; la rabia no me dejaba pensar.

El chico me miro por un momento totalmente fuera de lugar, capte de forma lejana que detrás de él se colocaba alguien pero me importo un reverendo pepino.

- ¡No pongas esa cara de desconcierto imbécil! – Le seguí gritando sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Puse a mi mascota que seguía temblando como en estado de Shock, en el suelo al lado de donde yo estaba para luego levantarme y mirar al chico *que aun seguía desorientado por el golpe* desde arriba. - ¡Si Mo-chan se pone grave por el tremendo golpe que le diste, juro que te arranco la cabeza de cuajo!

El chico como que por fin Se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, también se levanto del suelo para mirarme con furia.

- ¡¿Pero de qué coño hablas tía? – Me dijo el chico lo cual me puso más molesta.

- ¡¿De qué hablo? Eres tan descarado que me preguntas ¿de qué hablo? – Mi voz salió como un escupitajo - ¡Pues estúpido hablo de que me has atropellado y has lastimado a mi mascota! ESTUPIDO RETARDADO.

- ¡Pues yo no he lastimado a NADIE! ¡Tú fuiste la atravesada!– Me regreso el grito el niño este.

- ¿QUÉ? – La furia me invadió como si fuese fuego, levante mi mano y le iba a propinar un golpe a aquel estúpido por haberse atrevido a lastimar a lo único que me quedaba en la vida. El chico rubio se dio cuenta de eso en el acto.

En eso la persona que se había mantenido como no sabiendo que hacer, se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, se metió entre nosotros agarrándome el brazo con una mano y deteniéndome en seco, también puso una mano en el pecho del otro chico que se me iba a tirar encima. Mire a este personaje, un chico peli-rojo, con unos goggles anaranjados que tapaban el color de sus ojos.

- ¡Hey ustedes dos ya basta! – Hablo con voz fuerte. Yo le mande una mirada asesina igual que el otro joven - ¡Podemos arreglar las cosa con calma! – Dirigió su mirada al imbécil - No queremos volver a estar castigados ¿no Mello?

El chico llamado Mello se destenso un poco ante lo último dicho por su amigo. Yo también me destense aunque aun andaba furiosa, pero creo que mi cerebro empezó a funcionar de nuevo, dejando momentáneamente de lado la rabia.

Le dirigí una mirada al tal Mello y al otro chico que todavía me agarraba el brazo, hice un movimiento brusco y por lo tanto el "cabeza de fosforo" me soltó.

- Está bien Matt – El tal Mello me miro con fastidio, yo lo ignore y me arrodille nuevamente para agarrar a Mo-chan. El otro, el tal Matt también se arrodillo a mi lado viendo con curiosidad a Momiji-chan.

- ¿Esa es la mascota de la cual hablas? – Me pregunto de manera educada, lo mire seria y asentí en respuesta. – Déjame verlo ¿puedo?

- ¡No! – Le conteste secamente.

- Oye no te preocupes, puedo ayudar. – Intento persuadirme.

- No, ¿por qué debería confiar algo tan importante para mí como Mo-chan, al amigo del espantapájaros idiota que lo lastimo? – El "cabeza de fosforo" largo un suspiro mientras que el "espantapájaros" se enfurecía por lo último dicho por mí.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?

- Espantapájaros Idiota y no me arrepiento de decírtelo en tu cara ¿además eres sordo o qué? Hay que repetirte todo – Le dije sintiendo nuevamente la furia recorrerme; le vi con una de mis miradas más frías – Como te dije antes si le pasa algo a Mo-chan te hare responsable.

- ¡Mira estúpida mocosa! A mí me importa una mierda lo que le pase a la pelusa – Me ofendí al escuchar aquel insulto contra Momiji – Además que las mascotas aquí están prohibidas, si nos acusas te quitaran a la pulga esa. – Me miro con burla.

- ¿Cómo que pelusa y pulga? – Volví a Dejar a Mo-chan en el suelo más o menos lejos de aquella bestia. Tenía que terminar con aquello pronto para revisar de manera profesional a Mo-chan. – Para tu información a **mi mascota** se le permitió quedarse en este lugar, no lo metí de contrabando si es eso lo que estas pensando – El rubio me miro feo – Y debería de importarte lo que le sucede porque fuiste TÚ el que lo lastimo, TÚ imprudencia lo hirió y yo que sepa está prohibido correr por los pasillos dado que puede suceder lo que ahora ocurre. ASÍ que compórtate como un "hombre" que se supone que eres, no creo que eso que te cuelga allá abajo este de adorno ¿o sí? – El chico se sonrojo por mi poca feminidad en aquel tema – TOMA responsabilidad de tus actos como el "macho" que eres. – Hice la comilla con los dedos en aquella palabra.

Todo se quedo en silencio después de aquellas últimas dos frases, después caí en cuanta que no era muy bueno que una señorita hablara de aquello así no más, además que parecía como si le dijera que se responsabilizara por un hijo o algo así. Me sonroje un poco, baje la cabeza levemente para que el pelo me tapara la cara y no se notara el pequeñito sonrojo que apareció.

Escuche un carraspeo detrás de mí, eso me hizo voltear. Vi como el peli-rojo había aprovechado la disputa con su compañero para revisar al conejo.

- Oye… pues tu "Mo-chan" – Lo dijo como en comillas – No está muy grave solo se le inflamo la pata – Puse cara de "¿y eso te parece poco?" – Y pues parece que la parte interior de esta por el impacto y la fragilidad pues se le hizo un pequeño…Mmm… raspón – Hablo como dudando de que fuera un buena catalogación – No tiene nada grave solo está desorientado. – Me dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora, la cual por desgracia cumplió su cometido.

El otro chico como que por fin había encontrado contestación pero yo lo ignore completamente volviéndome a hincar, viendo como Mo-chan ya había dejado de temblar y se lamia la parte interior de la patita.

Me miro con sus lindos ojazos como diciendo que se encontraba bien y después desvió la vista hacia el tal Matt, este lo tenía en sus manos alzándolo de manera que le fuese fácil verlo, Mo-chan olisqueo al chico y puso una expresión tierna lo cual me dio a entender que el chico le caía bien.

Yo aun no confiada del todo. Lo tome mientras le contestaba al chico.

- Gracias por revisarlo pero no lo hagas a mis espaldas. – Matt se encogió de hombros restándole importancia – Igualmente gracias.

- No hay de que, me gustan esta clase de animales – Extendió la mano hacía Momiji, este inmediatamente movió las orejas y acerco la cabecita hacia la mano de Matt y este le acaricio.

- ¡Oigan no me ignoren! – Escuche al "espantapájaros" hablar pero lo seguí ignorando mientras contestaba a Matt

- Qué bueno que te gusten pero eso no significa que dejare pasar esto – Mi mirada se volvió a posar en el chico rubio que echaba chispas porque lo había ignorado antes – Pudo haber sido algo peor y por lo tanto no voy a dejarlo pasar.

Me acorde repentinamente de mi guitarra, la busque con la mirada. Esta se encontraba a un metro de donde yo había caído; Me volví a enfadar. (ando bastante enfadosa hoy ¿a que si?) – pensé sarcásticamente

Me levante como un resorte dejando al "cabeza de fosforo" con la palabra en la boca, me acerque a mi guitarra, me volví a poner en el piso y abrí la funda, sacando la guitarra. La inspeccione notando que no le había pasado Casi nada; solo que unas de las cuerdas se había roto.

- Además me debéis una cuerda de guitarra – Los mire con el semblante frio, el tal Matt trago saliva mientras que el otro soltaba un bufido.

- Yo no te debo nada – Eso me enojo muchísimo el peli-rojo miro a su amigo mal.

- Mello ya deja de decir eso, sabes que veníamos corriendo y por desgracia te la llevaste por el medio, golpeaste a su mascota y le rompiste una cuerda de guitarra además que tiene un pequeño morado en la frente de cuando chocaste con ella y le diste con la cabeza – Me lleve la mano a la frente comprobando que me dolía (diablos) pensé – Tiene pruebas suficientes para ir donde Roger y acusarnos a los dos.

- Y tienes toda la razón – Desvié mi mirada hacia la esquina por donde aparecía el Director Roger; los tres nos quedamos quietos – Gracias Matt por ese corto resumen – Matt trago saliva mientras que Mello se pasaba la mano por el pelo con expresión de "ya-nos-cayo-la-madre"

- Creo que los dos tenéis que ir a mi oficina ahora mismo – Prosiguió Roger, Matt se encogió de hombros y dejo salir una inaudible maldición mientras que Mello se ponía furioso y le contestaba a Roger.

- Pero… - le interrumpió Roger.

- Nada de "peros", escuche perfectamente y como dijo el joven Matt, hay pruebas suficientes para castigarlos y sobre todo dejarte sin postre de chocolate por lo menos unas dos o tres semanas. – La mirada de Roger era fría. Y el grito del rubio no se izo esperar.

- ¡¿QUÉ? ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡es casi un mes! – protesto enérgicamente "diablos sí que es quejica" – pensé

- Bueno si quieres le completamos una semana más, para que así si sea el mes – "Y ese Roger sí que llega a ser rata" – pensé en mi fuero interno. Roger me miro posicionado al lado de los dos chicos problema – Aunque si la señorita Lulú decide no acusaros aunque allá yo escuchado la _"confesión",_ solo los regañare y estarán con una hora de clase extra donde les explicaran todas las reglas del Wammy's dado que parece que no se acuerdan de ellas. – Los chicos se vieron entre sí ante aquello como preguntándose a que venía todo lo dicho. En cambio, yo le dedique una linda mirada asesina a Roger.

El primero en verme después del intercambio de miradas fue Matt -"cabeza de fosforo", pude notar que tras los goggles naranjas sus ojos se veían suplicantes, lo que le faltaba era las orejitas, la colita y el pucherito para parecer un perrito suplicando por comida.

Después Mello– "espantapájaros, cabello de niña" me miro molesto porque su castigo de pasar un mes sin… (¿Qué era lo que había dicho Roger?…Mmm… ¡A ya! ¿Postre de chocolate?)... bueno daba igual, estaba en mis manos.

Me pareció de lo más tentador culparlos pero como yo no era rencorosa no lo haría. Mire a Mo-chan que estaba a mi lado mirándome como si entendiera todo lo dicho por nosotros –y yo sabía en cierta forma que si entendía aunque para ustedes puede ser un pensamiento infantil – se acerco a mi medio cojeando pero no mucho lo cual indicaba que de verdad no era nada grave.

En un día o dos estaría bien.

Me dedico una linda inclinación de cabeza para después voltear el cuerpecito hacia Matt y me di cuenta que de verdad le caía bien este; suspire encogiéndome de hombros.

_:_:_:_

Todo el lugar estaba en silencio esperando la contestación de la joven que se había quedado totalmente en silencio. Luego esta suspiro encogiéndose de hombros, los dos chicos contuvieron el aliento cuando la chica se levanto agarrando al conejo, metiéndolo en el bolsillo otra vez y les miro de manera seria.

- … No les acusare Roger – los dos chicos dejaron escapar parte del aire contenido, pero se detuvieron de hacerlo cuando la chica abrió nuevamente la boca – Pero – "malditos peros" pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo – Quiero que "Mello" se disculpe por haberme atropellado, me paguen la cuerda de mi guitarra y me acompañen ambos cuando lleve a Mo-chan al veterinario para estar totalmente segura que no tiene absolutamente nada.

Mello iba a protestar pero se abstuvo de hacerlo, porque aquella joven le dedico una mirada tétrica aunque él nunca admitiera ese hecho. Era parecida a la Near pero era mucho más aterradora, era como si el alma de ella hubiera salido de su cuerpo dejando una especie de tumba, si eso era, parecía como si viendo a los ojos de aquella chica te fuera a tragar de repente y fueras a caer en un hoyo sin fondo totalmente oscuro o como si vieras el interior de una tumba.

Simplemente aterrador, por lo menos Near aunque parecía inexpresivo si eras un poquito perceptivo te darías cuenta que siempre en el fondo de su mirada había un brillito de burla mínima "que es lo que siempre me cabrea" – pensó Mello con repulsión.

Había durado solo unos segundos aquella mirada pero a Mello y a Matt *que se había dado cuenta de ella*, se les helo la sangre en las venas.

- Me parece muy bien Lulú – contesto Roger ignorante de todo lo anterior – ¿No creen chicos?

- Por mi está bien – contesto rápidamente Matt - ¿No Mello? es mucho mejor que quedarse sin chocolate – este le vio asesinamente.

- Bueno – intervino Lulú – que tal si te empiezas a disculpar ahora Me-llo – dijo separando el nombre y actuando de manera inocente.

Mello la iba a insultar pero nuevamente esa mirada de Lulú le impidió hacerlo, incluso sintió que el lugar se ponía frio y opaco o ¿era su imaginación?; Bufo molesto.

- Malditaseaperdon¿yafelices? – hablo arrastrado, la chica lo miro con una ceja levanta y movió la cabeza en su dirección dando a entender que no había escuchado un carrizo*. Y Roger también se lo izo saber.

- ¿Qué Mello? No se te entendió nada.

- Quelosientomucho – volvió a decir Mello empezando a aparecerle un venita en la frente de lo molesto.

- ¿Fufafufatutu? – se burlo Lulú totalmente divertida, ella había escuchado bien pero no pudo evitar burlarse. Otra venita en la frente del rubio.

- QUÉ LO SIENTO C*Ñ* – grito exasperado el rubio ganándose un regaño de Roger y un suspiro exasperado de Matt.

Lulú no pudo aguantar la risa por ver todo aquello ¡parecía una comedia de televisión por dios!, eso izo que los tres, Mello, Matt y Roger se le quedasen viendo cada uno con una expresión. Mello molesto por la burla, Matt levemente divertido por su risa "es contagiosa" –pensó el peli-rojo y Roger de manera tierna dado que sabía cuanto aquella chica había pasado sin soltar una sonrisa o risa verdadera.

_:_:_:_:

¡WIIII termine!

*Carrizo: es como decir nada o como dice la expresión "no escuche un c*ñ*" pero se utiliza carrizo para no decir la grosería xD Y también se puede utilizar para decir "lárgaté" o "vete al c*r*j*" xD

Fuisss fue agotador hacerlo (el capítulo) porque de verdad no sabía cómo terminarlo, pero espero les guste. Dejen sus lindos y jugosos comentarios que me llenan de alegría y me inspiran a poder continuar.

¡A menos mal me acorde! Intentare subir el próximo capítulo antes de la próxima semana o durante la próxima semana.

¿Por qué razón? Porque después de la semana que viene **empiezan las clases** (NOO ¿POR QUÉ? T-T) Y temo que voy a estar muy ocupada (además que mis padres son paranoicos y dicen que la computadora me come el cerebro, y que me va impedir salir bien en el colegio, ¡Ja! Ingenuos yo salgo bien estudie o no XD) y pues si veo la computadora una dos veces por semana va ser mucho u.u

**Por eso si me pierdo y no actualizo ya saben lo que sucede y no intentaran matarme/torturarme/asesinarme y todo lo que termine en arme xD **

Espero su comprensión.

JURIKA159 :D


	4. Chapter 4

WEAAA! He logrado subir el capi (a escondidas pero lo logre subir MUAJAJAJA… si me pillan estaré castigada pero XD no importa *w* soy malota)

Muy bien he aquí el capítulo.

Quería preguntar algo ¿Cómo diablos puedo poner el guion largo? Lo he intentado pero nada de nada, no me sale el bendito guion, la otra vez vi por alguna parte que salía con "alt + 0151" pero lo que me aparece con eso es lo siguiente: (eso es lo que sale). Bueno verán que al final me rindo y termino poniendo es el guion corto.

Cambiando de tema.

Respondo a los reviews:

**Alice reeds09**: siii te entiendo es horrible cuando empiezan a dejarte tarea T-T y de verdad que no encontraba como terminar el capítulo. Al final dije: bueh a poner a Mello con sus disculpas. xD

**Elle0105:** aww! Qué bueno que te gustara Elle-sama. Soy feliz como una lombriz en el día de Halloween. Wiii :D

Bueno empecemos con el capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** death note no me pertenece ni sus personajes, estos son de sus autores (los cuales ustedes ya se saben el nombre x3) y bla bla bla.

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Todo estaba oscuro, lo único que alumbraba aquella habitación era la luz del astro lunar que entraba por la ventana. _

_Me encontraba adormilada pero algo en el exterior de mi profundo sueño me perturbaba._

_Me removí inquieta en mi cama, saliendo demasiado rápido de mi sueño para mi gusto. Gruñí molesta, abrí mis ojos viendo hacia la mesita de noche, las tres de la madrugada decía en este. _

"_Demonios… hace cuatro días me estoy despertando a la misma hora" – pensé. _

_Inmediatamente después sentí repentinamente un escalofrió._

_Sabia cual era esa sensación, la que se siente cuando _alguien_ te observa. Como me encontraba boca abajo, me fui enderezando lentamente, moviendo mi cabeza de forma que el cabello me tapara la cara pero que yo pudiese ver atreves del pelo…_

_Y así fue como los vi… _

_Unos ojos rojos me miraban desde la esquina._

…

Abrí los ojos de golpe, me quede muy quieta en la cama para luego suspirar. Me levente impulsándome con los codos quedando sentada en la cama, me quede viendo la nada por un momento.

Un pensamiento me vino a la mente, haciendo que bufara involuntariamente formando una sonrisa irónica y me pase la mano por el cabello revolviéndomelo.

Me acorde de mi mascota.

Me arrodille en el borde de la cama, baje la cabeza, levante la colcha y vi debajo de la cama. Ahí se encontraba Mo-chan despierto igual que yo. Sus ojos me vieron… Por un momento sus ojos brillaron en rojo. Solté una sonrisa ante esto, le mande un beso, baje la colcha y me volví a acostar.

Me acurruque, dejando que el sueño me invadiera nuevamente, aun con el recuerdo de aquella escena en mi mente…

:_:_:_:

Todo en aquella habitación era silencio, se podía observar a dos chicos dormir en camas separadas. Uno era peli-rojo y el otro rubio.

El peli-rojo estaba totalmente desparramado en la cama boca arriba, dejando ver su torso desnudo, dado que solo llevaba el pantalón del pijama… y claro también dejando ver la tierna carita tranquila que lo hacía ver súper sexy y tierno.

El rubio estaba de costado con un brazo por debajo de la almohada dejando que su cabello se desparramara por el resto de la dicha almohada suertuda. Su rostro apacible le hacía dar la impresión de un ángel, algo que no se podía ver cuando estaba despierto. Este llevaba igual que el peli-rojizo solo el pantalón del pijama.

Pero eso poco le importaba a la chica que caminada por el pasillo con paso firme, en dirección de aquella habitación.

Los chicos dormían soñando con lo que más les gustaba, pero eso iba a cambiar en tres… dos…uno….

- ¡Holaa! ¡Chicos perezosos a levantarse! – hablo una voz chillona mientras abría la puerta dejándola de par en par. Pero quedo sumamente decepcionada aquella voz al ver que ambos chicos ni se inmutaban y seguían durmiendo plácidamente.

Miro hacia atrás haciendo un puchero, viendo al viejo que se encontraba en el umbral. Roger se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza a la chica dándole su aprobación a lo que sea que fuese hacer.

Ella sonrío, volteo a ver a los dos chicos que seguían dormidos y esta vez la sonrisa se volvió maquiavélica. Tomo aire, enderezo los hombros y grito…

- ¡Mello! ¡Matt! ¡Un ladrón entro y se roba sus computadoras y los chocolates! - El grito agudo retumbo en toda la habitación penetrando en los sensibles oídos de los chicos pero sobre todo el mensaje implícito en este.

- ¡¿Qué Mierda/cojones? – gritaron Mello y Matt al mismo tiempo, sentándose los dos de golpe en sus respectivas camas, viendo de un lado a otro buscando con desesperación al "ladrón".

Pero no vieron nada de eso, solo observaron a la chica que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no soltar una carcajada y al director Roger con la mano en la boca disimulando una sonrisa. Mello tembló poniéndose rojo del coraje.

- ¡¿Pero cuál es tu problema tía? – le hablo voz en grito mientras que esta vez la chica si soltaba la carcajada y se agarraba el estomago.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡debieron ver sus caras! – dijo entre aspamos de risa.

- Oye deja de reírte – esta vez fue Matt quien hablo también molesto, como le ponía de un humor de pulgas que lo despertaran de esa manera… ¿Qué?... Esperen un momento – ¿Y qué c*ñ* haces tú aquí? – la taladro con la mirada verdosa. La chica se puso seria por fin, ignorando la mirada molesta de Matt.

- Pues vengo a que cumplan su castigo, ¿recuerdan lo que paso hace dos días? Para ser más exactos el día: viernes, hora: diez a.m – la expresión seria de su rostro demostró a los jóvenes que ya no estaba jugando – hoy iremos a llevar a Mo-chan al veterinario para su chequeo y ustedes dos problemáticos vienen conmigo. – su sonrisa se volvió falsamente inocente – Además que vamos a dar un "agradable paseo" por la ciudad dado que soy nueva por aquí y no conozco nada y Roger me dijo que ustedes conocen muy bien todo ¿verdad Director? – volteo a verlo aun con su mirada y sonrisa "inocente"

- Pues si – Roger dejo traslucir su decepción en esa afirmación.

- Así que ustedes dos deben estar listos en dos horas, llévense una mochila, metan lo que sea que ustedes quieran llevar y/o necesiten y bajan a la planta baja donde nos esperara el coche.

Y sin esperar contestación salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Un grillito se escucho en el silencio sepulcral de la habitación de paredes azuladas….

- ¡¿Pero qué le pasa a Esa? – el grito de Mello y Matt se hiso escuchar al unisonó desde el interior de la habitación.

Lulú que iba caminando por el pasillo le llego el sonido ahogado de aquel grito en conjunto, una sonrisa un poco tierna y divertida hiso acto de presencia en si rostro. Roger que caminaba al lado de la chica viendo todas sus acciones, se dio cuenta de ese gesto lo cual provoco que soltara una risilla que fue captada por la joven.

- ¿Qué sucede director Roger? – pregunto al sucesor de Watari, este le dedico una sonrisa paternal.

- Nada, solo que me alegra que ya te encuentres mejor – aquello dejo a la chica un poco sorprendida pero después le regreso la sonrisa mientras respondía.

- Sí, creo que… si me encuentro mucho mejor – miro hacia el frente con una pequeña sonrisa melancólica.

Caminaron el resto del trayecto en silencio cada quien en sus respectivos pensamientos. Antes de llegar a la esquina que llevaba a la oficina de Roger, Lulú vio al susodicho pensativamente.

- Roger estas muy ocupado hoy ¿cierto? – le pregunto Lulú parando su caminar.

- Pues si hay muchas cosas pendientes que hacer – un suspiro cansino salió de sus envejecidos labios.

- Roger… Mmm… ¿Qué tal si me dejas ir sola con los chicos? – le pregunto con una expresión seria dejando claro que no bromeaba – Me molesta tener que retrasar tu trabajo por pequeñeces como esta, aquí hoy te necesitan, estoy segura que puedo encargarme de ellos – una sonrisa socarrona se dejo traslucir. Roger suspiro nuevamente.

- Si se que te puedes encargar de ellos, a mí lo que me preocupa es lo que pueda pasar contigo – la preocupación afloro en Roger, Lulú entendió perfectamente a que se refería, así que solo se acerco al director y le puso la mano en la mejilla como hace una hija con su padre.

- Roger me has cuidado muy bien todo este tiempo y te doy las gracias por eso pero… ya es suficiente. – un tono dulce se destilo por su voz. Aquello le trajo a Lulú a la memoria una ocasión con su padre, bajo la mirada y quito la mano de la mejilla de Roger, un poco adolorida por el recuerdo pero después subió la mirada inmediatamente con una sonrisa ancha – ya estoy bien es mejor que supere las cosas de una buena vez… - hiso una suave pausa – sabes que eso lo herede de _ella_, el poder seguir adelante dejando atrás el pasado.

- Pues si… en eso tienes razón – Roger la miro con ternura paternal. Puso su mano sobre sus cabellos y los revolvió un poco – Mejor anda a prepararte – antes de voltearse y seguir hacia la oficina añadió – cuando sea la hora bajare a dejarte algunas cosas que te serán de utilidad con esos dos.

- ¡Si señor! – Lulú hiso una graciosa pose estilo militar, haciendo que Roger soltara un leve carcajada por lo infantil que podía llegar a ser, después cada uno se fue por su lado.

:_:_:_:

- ¿PORQUÉ TENEMOS QUE OBEDECER A ESA CRIA MATT? – grito Mello exasperado por todo aquello.

- Porque es eso O estar castigados con vigilancia gratuita además de tener tres horas más de clases con el profesor "nariz de cráter" hablando de todas las malditas reglas habidas y por haber de la Wammy's – Matt se estaba empezando a mosquear por los gritos continuos de Mello mientras preparaban las mochilas – ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba – utilizo el sarcasmo – te quedaras sin tu preciado chocolate, no solo el de la cena, sino también el que tienes de contrabando en el piso falso del fondo del armario.

- Diablos tienes razón – se puso la mano en el mentón, pero después se quedo quieto al percatarse de un detallito en lo que Matt decía - ¿Cómo sabes donde tengo el chocolate? – Matt soltó una sonrisa ladeada

- No lo sabía, solo lo dije a ver si mi sospecha era cierta, no por nada soy el tercero en la lista ¿no? – "además que en cuanto a chocolate eres predecible" – pensó el peli-rojizo.

- pff– Mello saco de una caja de zapatos que estaba debajo de su cama unos 20 chocolates y los metía en su mochila.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio cada uno en sus pensamientos, Matt se acerco al armario sacando su ropa de siempre. Se iba a dirigir al baño de la habitación para asearse cuando recordó una frase dicha por la chica.

- Oye Mello – este soltó un "mm" como respuesta - ¿a que se quiso referir Lulú con "pasear"?

- Pues me imagino a ir un centro comercial o algo así, tu sabes cosas de chicas – dijo totalmente distraído, aunque después cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo – Diablos nos va hacer llevar bolsas la muy…. – Matt lo interrumpió

- Woou amigo para el carro – Mello lo miro asesinamente – Oye no me mires así, yo no soy ella – El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y bufo – y no creo que nos vaya a hacer eso, creo que ya te habrá sacado un perfil psicológico y debe de saber cómo reaccionarias por algo así – una imagen mental de Mello arrasando con todo a su paso persiguiendo a la chica castaña oscuro se le vino a la mente, un suspiro cansino se le escapo al imaginarse también a él teniendo que controlar la ira titánica de Mello.

- ¡Jum! espero que así sea porque si no le arranco la cabeza a la mocosa esa – una sonrisa y mirada macabra se le dibujo ante la imagen mental de él dándole un buen coscorrón a la chica.

Matt suspiro con fastidio extremo al pensar en todo lo que aquel día iba a pasar.

"¡Joder! es mucho pedir que no le toquen las narices a Mello para que yo me pueda concentrar en mis juegos ¿ES DEMASIADO PEDIR?" – Grito en su mente mientras que levantaba las manos al cielo y las dejaba caer a los costados de su cuerpo con ruido, ganándose así una mirada de "¿y que con este?" de Mello

:_:_:_:_:

Lulú caminaba despacio por los pasillos después de hablar con Roger, iba sumida en sus pensamientos tanto que no se dio cuenta que ya había bajado las amplias escaleras del orfanato y que su mente inconscientemente la había guiado a la sala recreacional.

Lulú se detuvo ante la puerta, recordando que ahí había sido el lugar donde por primera vez hablo con aquel chico albino que a su parecer era tierno.

Decidió entrar a ver si estaba ahí como la vez anterior, así que abrió levemente la puerta sin hacer ni un solo ruido, cuando quería ser silenciosa era capaz de serlo.

Miro a través de la puerta semi-abierta logrando detectar el cabello blanco del niño. Sonrió un poco, entro sin hacer un solo ruido ni perturbar aquel silencio de la sala, camino despacio y con precaución recordando uno de sus entrenamientos de pequeña.

Pisaba ligeramente la alfombra intentando que el niño no se percatara de su presencia por las vibraciones del piso. En segundos ya se encontraba detrás de near, bajando al mínimo su respiración.

Se percato de que este estaba haciendo un rompecabezas totalmente en blanco. Se lo pensó un poco más si debía hacer su pequeña travesura. Al final decidió hacerlo.

- ¡Near-chan!~ – dijo su nombre mientras se le tiraba encima y lo abrazaba por la espalda, dejando al chico totalmente tieso en su sitio.

Near al sentir el peso de la chica en su espalda, puso su mano derecha inmediatamente en el piso logrando mantener el equilibrio a tiempo para no irse de bruces contra el suelo con la chica encima.

Lulú se dio cuenta de eso así que se apoyo en sus piernas para no aplastar al pobre chico pero siguió aun con Near bien abrazado del cuello.

Near se fastidio, ¿es que acaso aquella chica no sabía lo que se llama espacio personal? E inmediatamente se lo hizo saber. Volteo un poco la cara, notando que tenía la cabeza de la chica recargada en el hombro

- Lulú…no sabes lo que es el espacio personal ¿verdad? – su voz siguió siendo tan monótona como siempre, aun así Lulú que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro logro ver en la profundidad de sus ojos grises el fastidio de Near

- pues creo que no – puso una carita tierna.

- ¿serias tan amable de soltarme? – pregunto Near volviendo a su juego de rompecabezas al notar que ya estaba en equilibrio y que no corría riesgo de caerse.

- No – Lulú hiso un falso puchero mientras le apretaba mas a Near el cuello poniendo casi su mejilla contra la de Near, haciendo que este la volviera a verla pero al notar la cercanía de sus rostros decidió no hacerlo.

- No me siento cómodo así, además si alguien entra te verías en la disyuntiva de explicar esta extraña posición – Near se empezó mentalmente a decir que a la próxima no se entretendría tanto con el rompecabezas, para no verse en cosas tan molestas como esa.

- Pues a mí no me importa – lo abrazo más y Near se sintió ahogarse – ¡es que eres demasiado tierno! – Near la miro totalmente extrañado ante eso, "en definitiva ella es extraña" – pensó el albino.

La chica noto su mirada de extrañeza así que le dedico una amplia sonrisa.

- Es que me recuerdas a Mo-chan, por tu cabello blanco... eres como el pero en tamaño humano – lo apretó aun más, Near se dijo que lo terminaría ahorcando si seguía con eso.

- Lo siento no conozco a nadie llamado Mo-chan – el albino siguió con su monotonía.

Lulú soltó una suave risa.

- Claro que no lo conoces tonto – Near sintió ganas de quitársela de encima pero la chica lo hiso antes que él lo hiciera, se acostó al lado de este en la alfombra viendo el rompecabezas blanco – Mo-chan es un conejo. – la chica le sonrío cuando el niño la miro con interrogación.

- ¿Dices que soy como un conejo? – Lulú se carcajeo

- No, solo que te pareces a él… ya sabes por el cabello blanco además de tu actitud fría – Near siguió con lo suyo pero aun así prestando atención a la extraña chica a su lado – me recuerda a los primeros años con él, hasta pensaba que me odiaba.

- Es solo un conejo, es una animal, no piensa, solo actúa por instinto. – dijo con desinterés. Sintió como el aire se enfriaba de repente, miro por el rabillo del ojo a ver a Lulú, la mirada de esta era fría.

- No – dijo tangente – Mo-chan es un conejo pero no uno normal.

- ¿enserio? – pregunto sarcástico siguiendo aun con su puzle, ignorando la mirada fría.

- Sipo – Lulú otra vez mostraba su sonrisa – Tú eres igualito a él solo que te falta las orejas y la cola algodonada – soltó una carcajada, se sentó y se puso enfrente de Near apartando un poco el puzle de manera que Near la pudiera ver directo a los ojos.

- Mira si pones tu cabello así… te quedan como unas orejas de conejito – mientras hablaba agarra el cabello de Near mientras este la veía estupefacto por el atrevimiento. Agarro dos mechones de cabello y los enrulo hacia arriba, estos quedaban parados simulando las orejas de conejo.

Lulú no aguanto la risa al verlo con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal y esos dos mechones de cabello hacia arriba. Caso de su bolsillo un pequeñito espejo y se lo puso al frente al albino para que se viera, este se vio y pensó que si Mello lo viera así no se aguantaría en tomarle una foto y hacer que Matt la subiera al internet.

El chico se puso aun mas fastidiado, paso su mano por el cabello bajándose los dos rulos que simulaban "las orejas de conejo".

- Oye vamos no te molestes conmigo ¿vale? – Lulú noto la mirada fría y mortalmente fastidiada de Near – solo quiero ser tu amiga ¿vale? – un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas pálidas de la castaña.

Near se quedo quieto ante eso, quedando totalmente fuera de lugar.

Nadie antes le había propuesto eso, todo el mundo siempre se iba por su actitud fría y por la manera en la que los trataba, pero Lulú solo ignoraba eso, no le importaba que la viera con frialdad, irrumpía en si espacio personal sin previo aviso, lo llamaba por calificativos de cercanía incluso cuando no la conocía de nada, se tomaba la libertad de tocarle SU cabello y ponérselo como "orejas de conejo" además decirle que se parecía a un animal.

En total… era un incordio. La miro fríamente, Lulú siguió con su sonrisa de par a par.

Near suspiro en su interior, sabía que si no le decía algo sería capaz de pasar todo el día ahí fastidiando. Así que con su habitual frialdad le dijo.

- Haz lo que quieras – Lulú le sonrió más ampliamente si es que era posible.

- Vale entonces somos amigos – le tendió la mano, Near la vio y después la tomo dándole un leve apretón.

Lulú jalo al chico, Near perdió el equilibro ante eso, cayendo encima de ella y esta aprovechó para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Near sintió por primera vez un hormigueo en las mejillas y supo que eso era lo que el mundo llamaba "sonrojo". Nadie le había abrazado de esa manera desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se quedo quieto esperando pacientemente que Lulú lo soltase, al cabo de unos segundo esta lo izo con una sonrisa centellante al notar algo rosadito en la pálida cara de Near.

- Bueno Near-chan me tengo que ir a arreglar que voy a llevar a Mo-chan al veterinario… - le paso la mano por al cabello al niño revolviéndoselo mas. – más tarde vengo otra vez – y se le acerco a la cara, haciendo que Near se echara para atrás pero aun así no se escapo de un beso en el cachete de parte de Lulú.

Esta se paro y sin esperar que el chico se recuperara de ser tratado como un conejo, ser abrasado y ser besado, salió por la puerta despidiéndose con la mano y cerrando la puerta de la sala recreacional.

Near se quedo quieto en el silencio que sobre vino en la sala.

"ella es tan fastidiosa y molesta" – pensó irritado, volviendo a la misma posición de antes que llegara Lulú, tomo una pieza del puzle y siguió armándolo.

Cuando puso la pieza se quedo quieto…. Observándola.

Para después llevarse la mano a la mejilla izquierda sintiendo aun el calor de aquel beso en su piel.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Buuaww perdón por tardarme tanto ToT

Pero aquí tienen el capitulo.

Espero que le haya gustado, en lo personal me divertí mucho haciendo este capítulo.

**Quiero dar una aclaración**, se que tal vez estén pensando "no esta chica está volviendo a lo mismo de antes dándole protagonismo a Lulú". Pero no es eso, lo que pasa es que yo necesito hacer que lulú salga en unos pocos capítulos más para poder de verdad entrar de una buena vez a la trama en si, por que lo que pasa es que este es como un mundo alternativo.

**Yo cree a **Lulú porque hay algunas cosas que del anime/manga no me gustaron, después verán que clase de cosas son esas. PERO antes necesito poder introducir de una vez a lulú para que pueda cumplir el papel que en esta historia ejerce y desenvuelve. Por que si no me voy a enredar toda, y se me va hacer muy difícil seguir la historia.

**Espero que comprendan y me tengan paciencia **

Intentare (recalquen el INTENTARE) subir el próximo capítulo pronto por lo menos antes del 3 de octubre, que es cuando empiezan las clases de preparatoria (el 19 era que empezaban los de primaria, y como había una confusión, en el capi anterior dije que era el 19 pero no era así XD)

Espero les allá gustado y se hayan divertido tanto como yo al escribirlo y releerlo.

¿Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

PERDON POR LA TARDANZA TAN Extrema. No merezco perdón TT^TT

Pero aquí les dejo el capitulo (por fin) *¡tada!*

Muchas gracias por el guion largo ^^

¡Y ESTOY REQUETE SUPER FELIZ! Por el reviews de "malos fic y sus autores" de verdad estoy muy feliz ^^ gracias. Intentare seguir mejorando aun más. No saben lo alegre que me puse al leer el comentario estuve a punto de llorar T.T

Perdón por la tardanza nuevamente pero el liceo me adsorbe totalmente y la señorita inspiración a estado totalmente ausente por no decir de vacaciones ¬¬" pero he logrado sobrevivir O.O (algo que ni yo misma me esperaba u.u)

Este capítulo me ha sido difícil de escribir porque lo he tenido que hacer unas 3 veces por no saber cómo continuar exactamente la historia :/ y porque la linda computadora se me murió, la tuve que formatearla y hacer de nuevo el capitulo -.-"

Pero (yo siempre con mis peros XD) aquí os dejo el 5 capítulo de "perturbación de Paz" espero que comenten y les guste.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Lulú salió de la sala recreacional se encamino alegre hacia su habitación, tenía una hora y media exacta para poder arreglarse y después ir a hacer lo que quisiera hasta que fuese la hora de salir al centro de la ciudad de Winchester.<p>

Camino dando leves saltitos mientras su cabello castaño oscuro hacia un vaivén de izquierda a derecha. Cuando estuvo casi a los pies de las grandes escaleras del orfanato vio bajar corriendo a dos chicas pequeñas que eran gemelas, la única diferencia entre ella era que una se ponía unas mechas en blanco mientras que la otra se las ponía azules.

Los alias que utilizaban ambas eran El y An.

Lulú las había conocido apenas llegando a la Wammy's. Las dos chicas eran una pillas* y cuando apenas vieron que había llegado alguien nuevo con el Sr. Roger y Sr. Watari salieron disparas hacia el carro donde Lulú se transportaba, una vez ella ya estaba fuera del coche la habían bombardeado a puras preguntas sin siquiera respirar.

Desde ese momento y hasta ahora las chicas estaban cerca de ella y les gustaba que Lulú jugara con ambas, aunque claro nunca lograban encontrar en un sitio fijo a Lulú por que esta se la pasaba caminado de un lado al otro del orfanato.

Las dos gemelas cuando vieron a Lulú a los pies de la escalera se le tiraron a las piernas y se abrazaron fuerte a estas.

—¡Lulú! tienes que dejar de caminar tanto, te hemos estado buscando desde hace 15 minutos con 33 segundos — hablo El con voz suave pero reprochadora. la niña era pálida, con los ojos grises, su cabello era negro con mechas en blanco, estaba vestida con un lindo vestido hasta las rodillas negro y llevaba sandalias bajas también en negro.

— ¡Cierto! Ya me duelen los pies de tanto correr buscándote — An hizo un pequeño puchero que provoco que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. An era igual a su hermana sin contar que en vez de mechas en blanco las llevaba en azul, la niña portaba en ese momento un vestido azul cielo y unas sandalias bajas negras.

— Lo siento An, El — contesto Lulú un poco compungida — pero… ¿para qué me buscaban? — pregunto curiosa.

— Pues que el viejito con lentes _nos pidió que te buscáramos _y que te lleváramos a su oficina — hablaron las dos intercambiando en perfecta sincronía las frases del mensaje dirigido a Lulú tanto que parecía que hubiera sido dicho por una sola persona en vez de dos.

— Mmm… que raro — dejo escapar lulú.

— ¿Qué es _raro_? — dijeron las dos.

— Que hace un ratito hable con él, no entiendo que mas tenga que decirme — Lulú contesto a la interrogante. Las dos pequeñas se vieron y soltaron una sonrisa cómplice la cual fue captada por Lulú. — ¿Qué saben pequeñas pillas?

— Pues que _no es Roger _quien quiere _hablar contigo —_ sonrieron las dos soltando por fin las piernas de Lulú.

Lulú las vio y entendió a que se referían, les dio las gracias por haberla buscando por tanto tiempo y se despidió mientras subía por las escaleras.

Cuando Lulú quedo fuera de la visión de las niñas su expresión se puso meditabunda si era quien ella sospechaba algo demasiado importante debía de ser lo que le tenía que decir. Suspiro fastidiada.

A los pocos minutos ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de Roger, volvió a suspirar aun más fastidiada y después su rostro se puso totalmente inexpresivo al captar dentro una voz bastante conocida para ella, toco la puerta con los nudillos pidiendo permiso para poder librarse rápidamente de todo aquello.

— Adelante — contesto la voz de Roger al llamado.

Lulú abrió la puerta y entro cerrándola detrás de ella.

:_:_:_:

Cierto rubio caminaba pisando fuerte por el orfanato. Portaba unas botas negras estilo militar y su vestimenta normal se iba comiendo su chocolate con un semblante furioso.

"¿Quién diablos se cree esa cría para meterse en mi día como si fuese la dueña de todo?" – pensó irritado.

Cuando estaba en la habitación se había acordado que aquel día Matt y el tenían planeado salir al centro de la ciudad a comprar más chocolate y que su amigo adicto a los juegos también quería comprarse más porquería de esa que le dañaba el cerebro. ¡Pero claro, cómo no! la mocosa nueva que estaba haciendo una "revolución" en el orfanato tenia que cagarla con su sola presencia.

Mello le metió un brusco mordisco a su chocolate.

Después de gritarle a Matt que esa mocosa le caía mal hasta la saciedad, Matt se había levantado de la cama tomado su consola y salido de un solo portazo de la habitación que ambos compartían, por eso en ese momento Mello se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos y toda la Wammy's buscando con enojo al peli-rojo.

"Cuando lo encuentre le arranco la cabeza" – refunfuño en sus pensamientos.

El rubio siguió caminando pisando aun más fuerte que antes, estaba cerca de la puerta principal cuando se le ocurrió ir al gran árbol del lugar, por allí se encontraban muchos arbusto y era muy fácil esconderse y sobre todas las cosas no ser encontrado.

Salió al patio, camino esta vez con sigilo hacia el más grande de los arboles del Wammy's miro primero hacía arriba para estar seguro que el tonto de su amigo no estaba allí montado, al comprobar que no estaba siguió con los arbustos. Aguzo el oído para ver si captaba el sonido de las teclas al ser presionadas a una velocidad bastante anormal o los soniditos y pitidos de la consola de su compañero.

Después de unos minutos de escuchar en silencio lo capto a unos dos metros con 99 centímetros, hacia el oeste. Sonrió lobunamente y con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido se fue acercando a uno de los arbustos más frondosos y que en época de florecimiento estaban cargados de cerezas las cuales a su amigo le encantaban, mientras más se acercaba mas captaba el sonido y empezaba a divisar la cabeza rojiza de Matt.

Sonrío maléficamente se preparo, tomo aire, extendió los brazos hacia el frente y después salto hacia el pobre de Matt. Matt al ver un sombra abalanzándose hacia él volteo asustado, para después recibir de lleno a Mello encima.

— ¡NOOOO! — grito Matt entrecortado por el peso de un Mello encima de él, que se estaba carcajeando por su hazaña.

— ¡Eres un idiota Matt! — soltó mientras continuaba riendo a carcajada limpia. El rubio se paro como pudo agarrándose el estomago para minimizar el dolor producido por la risa y le extendió la mano a Matt para que se parara — ese es tu castigo por dejarme solo.

— Si perdón — tosió intentando volver a llevar aire a sus pulmones después de haberlo perdido por el peso de Mello al caer y el grito desgarrado de el mismo.

— ¡Ja! Debiste ver tu cara de asustado, me hubiera gustado sacarte un video y subirlo a la red — Mello volvió a soltar otra carcajada y Matt lo vio feo por eso ultimo. — ¡Nada! tu mismo te lo buscaste — le apunto serio esta vez.

— Aja si, como tú digas – dijo fastidiado recogiendo su consola del suelo.

— Vamos a dentro a buscar más chocolate — alzo la voz Mello empezando a caminar — y si no te apuras te meto a la papelera como la vez anterior — volteo mirando divertido a Matt.

—Tu nunca me has metido en una papelera Mello.

— Jum! Pero no sería mala idea — sonrío de lado Mello y Matt trago saliva al saber que era muy capaz de hacerlo.

:_:_:_:_:_:

Lulú estaba sentada en la silla enfrente del escritorio de un Roger que en ese momento era la seriedad empastada, al lado de Roger se encontraba Watari con un computador en sus manos que en la pantalla mostraba una L gótica.

Lulú suspiro por quita vez desde que había entrado en la oficina de Roger y debía admitirlo cada vez se desesperaba más aunque exteriormente no lo mostrara.

Se arreglo en la silla cruzando las piernas, apoyando el mentón en la mano mientras que con la otra mano agarraba un collar en forma de esfera lunar y le daba vueltas y vueltas.

Estaba pensando en la propuesta que la acababan de hacer, aunque no entendía el fin dado que L ya sabía que la rechazaría.

— Me niego — contesto tangente guardando el collar dentro de su suéter otra vez y levantándose de la silla.

—¡Espera! – hablo L con monotonía sin su habitual filtro electrónico.

— No tengo nada que esperar L ¡no te entiendo! — le hizo saber los pensamientos que anteriormente había tenido — sabes de antemano que me negaría, sabes todo lo que conmigo a pasado y sobre todas la cosas sabes los problemas que me acarrearía aceptar tu propuesta. Entonces ¿qué propósito buscas? — su mirada negra se poso en la computadora como si estuviera viendo a L allí parado frente a ella.

— Cumplir la promesa que le hice a tus padres — contesto la voz inexpresiva como siempre.

— No me hagas reír L — bufo irónica Lulú — sabes que no voy aceptar aunque metas a mis padres — se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió antes que alguno de los tres presentes dijera algo — yo acepte venir aquí porque _ella_ me lo pidió y porque simplemente no tenía más lugar a donde ir mientras tanto; pero no significa que el hecho de que me veas aquí parada yo vaya a aceptar _ser tu sucesora._ — termino cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en esta.

— jamás digas jamás — escucho como un susurro la voz de L desde el interior de la oficina.

— A veces tener la razón es una maldición…. L — susurro al viento lulú

Se separo de la puerta y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación. Mientras caminaba sentía como la cabeza le zumbaba como si tuviera un millón de abejas en el interior y también le palpitaba, llego dando trompicones a su cuarto.

Abrió la puerta y la cerro aunque no se dio cuenta que la había dejado semi-abierta, camino hacia el baño se metió en el, esta vez sí cerrando la puerta del baño correctamente, se dirigió directo a la ducha abriendo el grifo del agua fría en el trayecto y con ropa y todo, se metió en la tina.

Tembló suavemente cuando el agua fría la recorrió pero no le prestó atención siguió bajo el chorro empapándose toda, a los pocos minutos empezó a dejarse caer dentro de la bañera hasta quedar sentada. Apoyo la cabeza del bordillo de la bañera respirando un poco agitada por el dolor de cabeza.

Tal y como ella pensaba, al rato ese dolor punzante fue disminuyendo poco a poco, antes de desaparecer se levanto como pudo de la bañera cerrando la llave del agua. Se quito la ropa dentro de la bañera para no mojar el piso y tener después que llamar a la limpieza o hacerlo ella misma.

Agarro la toalla que estaba colgada al lado de la tina y se envolvió en ella, recordó que tenía que salir al centro de la ciudad "Tsk con todo esto hasta se me había olvidado" – pensó. Así que salió del baño y vio el pequeño reloj de su mesita de noche faltaba una hora todavía.

"uff… ¿la hora va muy lenta o es mi imaginación?" – reprocho internamente

Fue a su armario abriéndolo y sacando una falda negra, una camisa tres/cuartos plateada junto a unos Converse negros.

Se puso la ropa interior y se vistió, se sentó después de eso en la cama pensativa con la toalla sobre su cabello mojado, viendo hacia la mesita de noche dudando si abrir aquella gaveta o no.

Al final termino soltando un suspiro exasperado abriendo la gaveta y tomando aquellas antiguas pastillas que tenía ya mucho tiempo que no tomaba.

Abrió el frasco y dejo caer en su palma una de esas pastillas, estas tenían un extraño color amarillento que antes se le hacía repugnante y aun se le seguía haciendo repugnante. Suspiro nuevamente y cuando estaba por meterse la pastilla a la boca escucho una voz escalofriante.

— ¿No que no tomabas esas porquerías? Ama — una carcajada espectral se escucho en la habitación.

Lulú volteo a la esquina y allí encontró a Mo-chan, pero sus ojos no eran azules eran grises metálicos escalofriantes, suspiro.

— Vaya así que te has vuelto a preocupar ¿eh? — Lulú hablo dulcemente — ¿quieres volver a tu forma original? Kakeru-chan — susurro.

Todo se quedo en silencio, un silencio asfixiante.

— Jum! Tonto — dijo Lulú reprochándole.

Mo-chan volvía a tener los ojos azules pero cuando lulú le iba a volver a hablar abrieron la puerta y lulú entendió por que no le había respondido, su "mascota" había sentido antes que ella que alguien se acercaba.

Dirigió su mirada molesta porque no tocaran la puerta antes de entrar, haciendo como si no hubiera pasado aquel extraño intercambio entre su mascota y ella. Se quedo algo traspuesta al ver que el que estaba en su puerta era Mello junto a Matt.

Los dos chicos vieron que Lulú estaba sentada en la cama con el cabello mojado y una toalla sobre este y a Matt no se le paso el detallito de que la chica tenía un frasco de pastillas en la mano igual que a Mello no obvio ese detalle.

— ¿No saben tocar la puerta? — pregunto tranquila Lulú como si fuese una madre con dos niños pequeños a los cuales hay que enseñarle modales.

— Pues fíjate que no ¡tonta! — A Mello le molesto que les hablara así.

— Ay que lastima ¿quieres que te enseñe pequeño? — siguió Lulú como si nada levantándose de la cama y metiendo la pastilla que se iba a tomar otra vez en el frasco, para después depositar dicho frasco en la gaveta de donde lo saco.

— ¡Ya deja de hablarme así! — alzo la voz Mello.

— Ya para el carro Mello — la mirada de Lulú se volvió acerada no estaba de humor en ese momento — "X" con lo de antes, más importante ¿Qué hacen aquí en MI habitación? ¿es que no saben que al cuarto de las chicas NO entran chicos? – Lulú prosiguió, esta vez fue Matt quien contesto.

— Íbamos pasando por la oficina de Roger e iba saliendo Watari, nos pidió que te viniéramos a buscar por un no-se-que de unas pastillas que las tienes que ir a buscar. — contesto mirando la gaveta donde Lulú había guardado las dichosas pastillas.

— ¡A ya!— Lulú las saco y se las tiro a Mello que por acto reflejo las atajo en el aire. — dile que no me he tomado ni una, que no las necesito y que desde que me las entrego no las he tomado. ¡ah! Y otra cosa ¡Gracias!— sonrío enormemente. — cuando entraron estaba a punto de tomarme una, pero parece que no son tan inoportunos de vez en cuando.

Mello miro a lulú para después desviar su vista a las pastillas, las recordaba muy bien esas pastillas son las que te dan cuando estás en estado de shock y el mismo las tomo cuando llego a la Wammy's de la mano de Watari, recordaba cuando Roger se las dio la primera vez y las terapias que sufrió después por el shock emocional de ver con sus propios ojos como mataban a sus padres.

Se las lanzo a Matt y le miro, Matt entendió el mensaje al instante y salió del cuarto dejando solos a Mello y a Lulú.

Lulú vio todo el intercambio de miradas entre Mello y Matt, también vio como este ultimo salió del cuarto hacía (se imaginaba ella) debía estar Watari.

La chica tomo la toalla que tenía en la cabeza y se sacudió el pelo volviendo a sentarse en la cama, le hizo un asentamiento al rubio con la cabeza para que se sentara igual que ella dado que ya se iba imaginando a donde llegaba todo eso.

Mello un poco desconfiado se sentó en la esquina de la cama y escucho como desde la esquina algo le chillaba, supo de inmediato que ese debía ser Mo-chan no le prestó mucha atención y continuo con la vista en la chica que estaba bastante relaja, tomando en cuenta que ellos siempre peleaban o más bien las pocas veces que habían estado cerca se habían casi caído a golpes si no hubiera sido por cierto peli-rojo que acababa de salir.

Pero Mello ahorita no estaba para pelear, porque simplemente ya no podía ignorar el hecho que aquella chica era extraña en todos y más de un sentido y tenía que estar en cuenta que en aquel sitio de por si era extraño pero Lulú no terminaba de encajar en el estereotipo de "extraño" de la Wammy's.

Cuando habían tenido el problema de que él atropello a la chica, en la noche le pidió a Matt que entrara en la base de datos de la Wammy's y este como siempre de obediente lo había hecho, pero cuando pusieron el nombre/alias de Lulú esta no aparecía por ningún lado, ni tampoco foto alguna como con los demás chicos del Wammy's. Dado que los únicos que no tenían fotos en la Wammy's en sus expedientes eran los sucesores a L, que eran unos 6 niños en total incluyéndose a Matt, Near y él, Mello llego a la conclusión de que la chica era también una sucesora entonces, pero por lo menos debería de aparecer en el expediente con su alias.

Por lo tanto estaba confundido, quería saber quién era esa chica frente a él.

— ¿Por qué estas en la Wammy's? — le pregunto Mello, Lulú le vio seria y se acomodo de manera que le pudiera ver directo a la cara sin moverse mucho

— Porque soy huérfana igual que tu — su voz salió suave casi en un hilillo.

— No es eso lo que te estoy preguntando y lo sabes — Mello apretó los puños con enojo y Lulú entendió a que se refería.

— Entraste a la base de datos de la Wammy's y te extraña el hecho que yo no aparezca ¿cierto? — una sonrisa ladeada se hizo presente en el rostro de Lulú a causa del fruncimiento de ceño del rubio.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Te vi con Matt camino a la oficina de Roger cuando salía del baño que está en el pasillo la otra noche.

Mello la miro no voy convencido dado que ella era una de los pocos en el Wammy's que tenia baño en su cuarto pero decidió que después le sacaría la verdad.

La chica dudo un poco como continuar así que volvió a decirle.

— Bueno, entraste a la baso de datos de la Wammy's no me encontraste registrada y eso te parece raro ¿no? — lo ínsito a que continuara.

— Exacto. Quiero saber porqué estas aquí, cuál es tu función y porqué no tienes un expediente siendo ahora parte de la Wammy's. — Lulú frunció el ceño.

— No soy parte de la Wammy's — Lulú le corrigió haciendo que Mello se extrañara — Mello, si me pusiera explicarte todo mi pasado estaría infringiendo una regla de la Wammy's aunque no soy parte de el y sobre todo quiero preguntarte algo ¿Por qué te preocupas en preguntar por mí, si me odias tanto? – mostro una expresión levemente dolida (aunque personalmente tenía que admitir que pelear con Mello era divertido).

— Porque eres rara, pero no del tipo de raros que hay en el Wammy's todos aquí somos de por si extraños pero tú no encajas y yo nunca he dicho que te odie solo me molestas tu estúpida actitud. — lo dijo todo como si hablara del clima se notaba que él no le prestaba mucha atención a eso, y aparte él también se arreglo mejor en su sitio sacando después de su bolsillo una chocolatina. – pero no cambies el tema.

— Woou eso ultimo es bueno saberlo tú también me molestas — el sarcasmo traslució y Mello frunció el ceño. – y si soy rara. – la nostalgia se pinto en toda ella. – no cambio el tema Mello, solo no puedo decirte porque estoy aquí y además tu y yo no tenemos mucho contacto que se diga, siempre nos estamos peleando y prácticamente la otra vez nos íbamos a matar a golpes.

Mello la vio fijo y sabiendo que no podía preguntar mucho sobre ella porque no tenía derecho de hacerlo. Primero: ella tenía razón no tenían contacto alguno y Segundo por que el de por si le gustaba pelear con ella. Pero existía una pregunta que si podía hacerle.

— Pero entonces ¿si no perteneces a la Wammy's porque estás aquí? — le miro suspicaz.

— Larga historia Mello ya te lo he dicho — la frustración afloro en el rostro femenino aunque cambio luego por una sonrisa — pero si tu y yo dejáramos de pelear tanto y fuésemos amigos y no nos "molestáramos" tanto tal vez pueda contártelo — le sobornó.

Mello alzo una ceja incrédulo aunque podía ser una opción dado que él y esa mocosa podían tener una conversación sin intentar matarse. Bufo para después contestar.

— Puede ser posible. — le sonrió de lado con sorna.

Lulú sonrío abiertamente, "parece que Mello no es tan malo después de todo" — se dijo a si misma.

— Bueno ¿intentamos ser amigos? – le tendió la mano aun sonriendo. Mello se la miro dudando un poco para después tomársela.

— "intentaremos" tú misma lo has dicho.

La chica soltó un risilla apretando la mano de Mello en señal de consolidación.

:_:_:_:_:

WII TERMINE!

No saben lo estrazada que he estado con este capítulo (añadiéndole al guiso de emociones el estrés del colegio) pero ¡he logrado terminarlo! Es un milagro T^T

Bueno aclarando un poquito algunas dudas.

*Pillas: es alguien que es muy travieso y le gusta salirse con la suya.

Bueno espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado este capítulo.

Por favor dejen reviews para poder saber sus opiniones y así puedan contribuir a que esta pequeña autora pueda mejor mucho mas ^^

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
